S&M
by DeathDealerWolf
Summary: Post-HBP. When Voldemort punishes Draco for his inaction at the Astronomy Tower, Narcissa Malfoy is pushed to her limit. She begs for the help her enemies, in exchange for her cooperation. But with demonic powers at play, along with an eccentric and twisted doctor in charge of Draco's punishment, will they reach him in time? And what state will he be in? Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1: Binding

**Obligatory disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. Everything referenced in this story, with the exception of original characters, are the property of J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I had started two stories previously, and still have every intention of finishing them, but I had started them at a time in my life where they made sense. Unfortunately, I find myself in a much darker mindset, and it is difficult to get in that mindset again. Ideas were flowing that didn't fit either story, so another was born. It has similarities to my previous works, but not many. There may be characters reused, or themes, but this will have its own life and soul. So I welcome you to my story, and hope you enjoy the ride. This is most diffidently an M-for-Mature story, and is rated as 18+. There are numerous character references and cameos from other stories, movies etc, so if you can tell me where they are from, you get a gold star. ;-) Also, if you are offended, or bothered by demonic, sexual, and violent references and themes, I would move along. These aren't the droids you are looking for. -DeathDealerWolf**

**S&M**

**Chapter 1: Binding**

**_June 29_****_th_****_, 1997, 5:24PM_**

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE!"

"Silence!"

Narcissa Malfoy gritted her teeth together, but held her tongue. An angry Lord Voldemort was not to be trifled with, but she could not stand by and do nothing.

"When Lord Voldemort gives an order, it is to be followed. Your husband failed to learn that, and it seems your son is determined to be just as much of a failure as Lucius."

Narcissus flinched at his words. A Malfoy, a failure? Never. "My Lord, you couldn't possible have expected Draco to complete his mission. No one had ever gotten that close to Dumbledore before. He couldn't have-"

"He had him cornered and did not kill him." Voldemort interrupted. "Maybe Draco was considering switching sides."

"No!" Narcissus yelled. "He would never betray his family like that! He-"

"I don't care if he betrays every last one of you! I want his loyalty to ME!" Voldemort roared.

It was then that Narcissus Malfoy knew. She had already lost her husband to the insane preaching of this man, but she would be damned if she let him corrupt her son completely as well. But this was not the time to act. Pulling her mask on, and protecting her mind with Occumely, she bowed her head in submission. "Your will be done, my Lord."

Voldemort smirked. "You would do well, Narcissa, to remember your place. I have no problem wiping the Malfoy line out."

Narcissa swallowed nervously. "Yes, my Lord. I apologize."

Voldemort shook his head in disgust, and left the room, his cloak billowing behind him. Narcissus waited until he was well out of earshot before letting out a strangled cry. She tried to leave, but her feet refused to carry her. With her wand, she shut the door, and curled up in a ball, and let the tears flow.

How did it come to this? How was it that her family was so broken? Her son in danger from their own side. Her husband suffering due to the spite of her allies. Their home taken over by Death Eaters, werewolves, vampires and the other Dark creatures in Voldemort's army. Her own sister looked at her in disgust, and whispered in the ear of the Dark Lord to murder Lucius and Draco. Where did it all go wrong?

She never heard the door open, but she let out a small yelp of surprise and she felt two hands helping her up to a sitting position. She looked up and saw the worried look on the face of Severus Snape.

"Narcissa, are you hurt?" he asked her quietly.

Narcissa couldn't help but let out a sob. "No, Severus, but my heart is broken."

Severus nodded, and seemed to understand. "Narcissa, I did all that I could to protect Draco. I was going to finish the mission the Dark Lord assigned him for him, and let him take the credit, but The Carrows, Greyback and Yaxley got there before I could."

"Severus, I do not blame you in the slightest. You have fulfilled you Vow to the letter. I hold your oath fulfilled." She grabbed his hand in hers, and the glowing lines that bound them all those months ago reappeared, then shattered to the floor and dematerialized. Severus let out a shaky sigh of relief, which Narcissa didn't miss.

"Severus, I am not ignorant. I am aware of how angry the Dark Lord is at Draco, and I would never risk losing you too. You mean too much to me…" she said with a sad smile.

Severus looked slightly uncomfortable, but he stood up and helped her to her feet nonetheless. "Narcissa… I am so sorry… but…" He struggled with the words he wished he would never have to speak to her.

Narcissa studied his face curiously, slowly growing more scared. Surely if something has rattled Severus, it must be bad. "Severus, what is it?" she asked slowly.

"The Dark Lord has passed judgment on Draco."

Narcissa sucked in a breath, and held it. She stared into Severus's eyes, begging him to tell her everything would be fine.

Severus shook his head slowly. "He is to be sent to the Doctor. He is to be the first test subject."

Narcissa Malfoy held her composure for about a second, before collapsing in a heap and started screaming. She wailed and cried, and pounded her fists into the unforgiving tiles. "Not Draco! Oh Merlin, please no!" she screamed. Severus wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear to compose herself for a moment. She struggled to take in deep breaths, but managed to look up at Severus's once more.

"Narcissa, I believe I can save him." He said softly.

The glimmer of hope and desperation that grew in her eyes was what he needed to see. "Severus? How?" she whispered.

"Will you tell no one?" he asked her.

"Not a soul." she replied.

He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Narcissa, my loyalties have always been, and will forever be to Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. I have been a spy since the Dark Lord learned of the Prophecy."

Narcissa was stunned into silence, her mouth agape, dignity forgotten. She struggled to find something to say, but Severus beat her to it.

"I know, Narcissa, but the reasons for it are my own. But I believe that they can save Draco. But they will need your help. You are the last Malfoy here, and that mean only you can alter the Blood Wards to allow their access."

Narcissa thought about it for a split second. Continue to serve the Dark Lord, and risk losing everyone and everything she loved, or defect, join the Order, and possibly save Draco from his fate.

"I'll do anything you ask, Severus. I'll do anything _they_ ask. Just save him. Please, Severus. Save my son." she begged. Severus nodded, and took her hand. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."

She gasped with recognition, as she felt the world squeeze in around her. There was a loud crack, and the last free Malfoy left the grounds.

* * *

"So what ultimately will be done to him?"

"A variety of things, my Lord. First, an injection consisting of werewulf blood, vampire venom, unicorn blood, and a binding agent. Zen, after ze toxins have fully circulate his body, we will perform ze ritual. with any luck, his mind will be completely shattered, leaving you in full control of his actions. Ze beginnings of your demonic and superhuman army!"

Voldemort smiled, amused by the Doctor's ignorance. He had no intention of mass producing this serum. His ultimate goal was to stabilize it, then use it himself. No one but him should have this power. It was his second-to-last step on the road to immortality. All he would need would be the Elder Wand, and he would be invincible.

"Very well, Doctor. Get on with it."

"My Lord, in doing more research, I have discovered some potential problems ve might run into."

Voldemort huffed with impatience. "Well, what are they then?" he snapped.

The Doctor, unfazed, or unaware of the danger he was in, continued. "well, if ze ritual is not completed properly, we run ze risk of either making ze subject complete brain dead, and devoid of all sentient life at all, or giving him full demonic powers, while retaining his mind. Obviously ze latter would be most problematic."

Voldemort paused to consider this. "Well, what is to be done to ensure his memories are lost without losing his mind completely?"

The Doctor smiled. "Nothing to drastic, my Lord. It will take about three to four days for ze dark spirits to respond to ze new powers he will emit, and another three or four for zem to break him. As long as we are not interrupted while he is absorbing his powers, and ze demons are not interrupted while zey are breaking his mind, there will be no problem. We simply must banish zem as soon as he is broken."

Voldemort nodded. "Get to it then, Doctor."

"Very well, my Lord" The Doctor responded with a bow, as Voldemort turned around with a swoosh of his cloak and left the dungeons.

Free of interruptions, The Doctor turned to his new subject. Stripped naked, Draco Malfoy laid gagged and strapped down to the table in the middle of the room, glaring at him with rage in his eyes. Rolling his eyes, the Doctor prepared the items for the various rituals that were to come.

"Oh, this is exciting, isn't it, Draco?" the Doctor teased. "Soon you will be nothing but a shell, filled with nothing but desire to serve your master. Does that not sound appealing?" Draco responded by giving him a middle finger. The Doctor laughed. "Defiant to ze end? I admire zat. Much like my father, and his brothers."

The Doctor walked up to Draco, and ran his hand through Draco's hair. Draco squirmed to get away, but couldn't move an inch. He settled for glaring at him some more.

"Soon, ze world will know of my work and zey will learn to respect and fear me! And then, the ze name Richtofen will be feared everywhere, second only to ze Dark Lord!" The Doctor took a deep breath to settle his nerves, and pulled out his ebony knife.

"Now, let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

**_Five days later_**

Harry Potter had seen his fair share of destruction and mayhem, but nothing to this scale. What was once a decorated and impressive manor, now stood less than a story tall, and was reduced to rubble. The fighting had been fierce, but both sides seemed to have suffered minimal casualties. It was fortunate that the wards had been fighting the Death Eaters, and Voldemort had not been here. As soon as his minions realized they were outnumbered, and out gunned, they fled, destroying the Manor as they ran. What a waste.

Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts. When Snape and Narcissa Malfoy had shown up at Grimmauld Place, they had very nearly been killed on site. Luckily, they were first met by Tonks, who had expertly disarmed and bound them, and quickly summoned McGonagall. With her help, and Snape and Narcissa's memories, they were able to piece together the truth and figure out what had happened.

That night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were escorted to Headquarters, and told everything. Snape was truly as spy for the Order, and had killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's own orders, to save Draco. Initially, Harry was furious, and more than willing to let Malfoy rot in hell for letting the Death Eaters into the castle in the first place, but the more he heard about the situation that he and Narcissa were in, he found himself sympathizing with Draco more and more, much to his own dismay.

When he learned of the punishment Draco would receive, he was appalled. Voldemort was out of his mind. Summoning demons, and playing mad scientist? No way. Not if he had anything to say about it.

So Snape was released, sent back to Voldemort with the cover story of trying to follow Narcissa. She would stay at Grimmauld Place, since her defection would be clear soon anyways. She spent the next few days with Hermione and Lupin, doing research on how to break the demonic circle that Draco would undoubtedly be protected by. On the fourth day, Hermione struck gold. That night, they Order practiced and prepared. They next day, at dawn, they attacked.

"Harry! Over here!"

He turned to the source of the voice, and saw a bushy haired girl climbing over some rubble that used to be a bedroom. "Coming, Hermione!" he replied, before making his way to her. When he reached her, she was already talking to McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley. "I'm here." he said, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Harry, we think Malfoy is right under us." Hermione said grimly. "Feel how your feet seem to be floating slightly?"

Harry looked down and wiggled his toes inside his shoes. Much to his surprise, the dirt and rocks under them seemed to move like dust on water. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"There isn't much time." Lupin replied. "For all we know, he may have only a few hours. There isn't enough time to dig around this. I say we blast it from above, and take out chances."

"Remus, you aren't thinking things through." Kingsley replied in his rich voice. "If we do that, we risk crushing Draco under the rubble. Then Dumbledore's sacrifice will be for nothing." Lupin looked away, chewing his lip. Tonks took his hand in hers, and squeezed it comfortingly.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously. "Well, as I was saying before Harry arrived, what we could do is clear as much rubble as we can, until we see the barrier. Then, we can break it down, and there would be much less rubble to worry about. I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't mind getting his with a few rocks in exchange for getting out of there…"

The group looked around each other, looking for a better suggestion. When none was found, McGonagall sighed. "Very well. Potter, Lupin, and Tonks. You work on blasting this rubble away, and Kingsley, Miss Granger and I will keep watch for any problems. We will help when we can, but we will prioritize banishing those ungodly creatures."

Everyone nodded and got to work.

* * *

**_One hour later_**

"We got it!"

Everyone rushed over to Lupin and Tonks, who were looking at what seemed like a small window in the ground. When Harry looked down, he gasped. "Oh, Merlin, no…"

Below them, Malfoy lay strapped to a table, surrounded by demonic symbols written in what looked like blood on the floor. The field seemed to extend for about fifteen feet in every direction from him, and they were standing right above him.

Hermione and Tonks let out yelps as one of the symbols suddenly began to glow, and out of it climbed a creature that looked horrifying. A humanoid, fiery red, with scales covering its body, and vicious looking claws and teeth. It seemed oblivious to them, as it climbed in top of Draco, and straddled him. It leaned over and buried its face on Draco's neck, and a split second later, they saw Draco screaming, his hands and feet moving wildly.

"Fuck, we've got to get in there!" Harry cried, snapping everyone out of their stunned trances. As one, they shouted the spell they had practiced the night before, and suddenly, they were falling.

* * *

Hermione had believed she was prepared for what they would see once they found Draco. She was wrong. Everything looked the way it should, but she underestimated the _feeling_ of being inside the drawn circle. This was worse than sharing a room with a dementor. All hope, all good feeling left her body the second she crashed into the ground. She looked up terrified, as the creature on top of Malfoy sat up slowly, blood dripping from its serrated teeth.

"Dez los pruzah. Aan zahrahmiik." the demon spoke. Hermione could do nothing be gaze back it in horror as it stared right at her. The creature's mouth split into what looked like a grin. "Dinok meyzze, Kiir. Faas ni. Geinmaar kos volaan."

It slid off of Draco and began to approach her. However, as soon as it took its third step, it was blasted off of his feet with a flash of light.

"HERMIONE!"

With the demon's gaze off of her, she suddenly felt more alive, and lighter. The outside world seemed to suddenly reappear. She scrambled to her feet, hissing as she cut her palms on broken glass and rocks. She examined her hands, but they wounds seemed superficial. Nothing she couldn't fix with her wand later. She turned her attention to everyone else.

Lupin was limping, using Tonks as support. Hermione suspected he twisted his ankle as they fell. McGonagall looked shaken, but still stood tall, forcing the demon back into its portal with her wand. Harry and Kingsley were on the opposite side of the room, Kingsley forcibly holding Harry back.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry asked desperately.

"Yes, Harry! I'm okay. Kingsley, it's alright. McGonagall's got it." Hermione replied tiredly.

Kingsley released Harry, who rushed over to Hermione, holding her face in his hands, and stared into her eyes. He took a finger and moved back and forth in front of Hermione, but she had difficulty tracking it. "_Lumos._" he said, lighting his wand and holding it above her eyes. "Fuck, you have a concussion. We need to get you out of here." he said grimly.

Hermione was about to argue, but she felt a wave a nausea and sleepiness wash over her. "You might be right, Harry. Let's get Malfoy, close the portals, and get out of here."

They all turned their attention to the pale blonde lying in the center of the room. He looked terrible. Dried blood covered his body in what looked like bite mark shapes, but there were no wounds under them. His eyes were unfocused, and he didn't seem to notice them. Hermione looked to his neck, and gasped. There was a good amount of fresh blood on the table and covering his neck, but the skin had healed.

"Oh, Merlin, we need to get him out of here. He needs to see Madam Pomfrey immediately." She said, regretting talking as soon as she finished. Nausea washed over her more, and she felt dizzy. She started to fall forward, and put her hands on Draco's chest to steady herself.

The second she did, there was a flash of light, and everyone but Hermione was thrown backwards. She screamed, and tried to pull her hands away, but they refused to move. She felt a heat radiating from Draco's skin and it was crawling up her arms. She looked at his face and screamed again.

He was looking at her. His head was up, and his eyes were locked on hers. His eyes. His eyes. She remembered them perfectly. Those pools of molten silver. But what she saw now was not that. These were deep pools of black, and she felt herself being pulled into them.

"Draco! Stop!" she cried weakly.

And to her surprise, everything did stop. She was able to pull her hands away, and she clutched them to her chest. She felt arms around her, which was good, because she felt dizzier than ever. The world was spinning. Everything was going dark. Distantly, she heard her name, but couldn't tell who said it. Sleep. Sleep sounded good…

* * *

"Hermione! Fuck!" Harry held her steady as she passed out. "Professor, we need to get her out of here!"

McGonagall hurried over to him. "We'll Apparate to Grimmauld Place. Poppy is waiting for us there. Let me take her." Harry cautiously transferred Hermione to McGonagall, then turned to unstrapped Malfoy when he froze in his tracks.

Draco was sitting up. The leather cuffs that were holding him down were still around his wrists and ankles, but the straps they had been attached to were shredded. He was seemingly staring at Harry, his eyes filled with desperate hunger and want.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked cautiously, as he held up his wand. "Are you there, Malfoy?"

With a fluid grace that no one should have naturally, Malfoy slid off the table, and walked towards them.

"That's far enough, Malfoy. Don't move." Harry warned. To his surprise, he stopped walking, but it was apparent not he was not looking at Harry, but Hermione and McGonagall. He gasped as they Disapparited. He turned to Harry and pleaded with his eyes.

Harry was unsure what to do, but they needed to get out of here. Voldemort would learn about this soon enough. They couldn't be here when he got back. "Come on, Malfoy, let's go." He grabbed his hand, and Apparated them to Headquarters.

* * *

The light hurt. Every sound hurt. The world hurt. Hermione winced as the pain in her head reached a new high. There was a commotion outside, and it was not helping. "For fucks sake…" she mumbled, feeling around for her wand. Once she found it, she sat up slowly, and used it to throw the door open.

Ron entered her room, backwards. Hermione found this curious, until it was apparent that Harry had pushed him in like this, and was stopping him from leaving. She was about to ask what was going on, when _he_ walked in. She felt the air in the room rush out, and the rest of the world faded away. His eyes turned to her and locked on hers. Molten silver.

Someone walked in front of him, and the illusion was shattered. Hermione shook her head to clear her senses, and regretted the decision immediately. Dizziness and nausea flooded her, and she groaned and held her head steady.

"You have no right to be in here, Ferret! Get out of here! This is all your fault!" Ron yelled.

Hermione winced. "Ron, please. Quieter." she mumbled. Ron said nothing, but continued to glare at Draco.

"Ron, if he says he can help, we have to let him try. She was asleep for a week until we let him close to her." Harry said quietly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. A week? Had it really been that long? She turned to Draco, and felt a tug on her heart and mind. He nodded, as if answering her question. Odd.

"I don't care. She wouldn't _be_ sick if it wasn't for him!" Ron spat, his voice rising again.

"Ron." Hermione groaned, covering her ears, and closing her eyes.

* * *

She must have dosed off, because the next thing she knew, she was lying on her back again, and it was dark.

"Good evening, Hermione."

She yelped, and sat up quickly, only to find Draco sitting at the foot of her bed."Malfoy? What-"

He held up a hand, and she snapped her mouth shut. "All in due time, but first things first. How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

Hermione tilted her head and thought about it. The headache and dizziness were gone, and she didn't feel sick anymore. "Better. A lot better actually." she replied.

He smiled, which looked odd on his normally sneering face, but Hermione found it slightly attractive, much to her embarrassment. The smirk that grew on his face was more familiar, but unnerving. It was almost like he knew what she was thinking.

_That's because I do. You think too loud, Master. _

Hermione froze. She heard that, but it wasn't with her ears. What was going on?

Draco stood up, and pulled off his shirt. Hermione gasped, and instantly knew she had royally fucked up. The memories of the raid flooded her, and she remembered everything. Narcissa had said there would be a binding spell on Draco when they found him. It was how Voldemort would control him. And it would react to anyone who touched him with their own blood.

Hermione stared at her own bloody handprints on Draco's chest, and felt the nausea return as he kneeled next to her, and rested his head on her hand. Oh Merlin, what had she done?

**A/N: Let me know what you think. -DeathDealerWolf**


	2. Chapter 2: Best Laid Plans

**A/N: There are no words to express how sorry I am for making you all wait. There has been a lot of stuff going on in my life, from illnesses, to a new job, and writers block. I finally finished this chapter, and mapped out where I want to go with this story. I want to write more often, so hopefully the next chapter will come in less time. Anyways, enough of that. On with the show! -DeathDealerWolf**

**Chapter 2: Best Laid Plans**

"So what do we know so far?"

Snape shook his head. "Unfortunately, not much. The Doctor was killed in the attack on the Manor, and since most of the evidence was destroyed with it, we can only guess what truly happened to Draco. There were syringes recovered that tested positive for werewolf and vampire blood, but since the full moon has already passed, and he seems to have no allergic reaction to daylight, I'm not sure if they were involved."

Lupin nodded. "I don't think they were used. He doesn't smell like pack."

Snape wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I forgot. You have more direct methods on identifying your own kind."

A deep growl emitted from Lupin's throat. "Keep that attitude up, and you might get a better understanding sooner than you'd like."

Snape sneered. "And lose your only spy? I doubt it."

Lupin glared at Snape, but let it drop. "What else have you learned, Severus?"

Snape sighed. "The portals at the scene were open for at least three days. Draco would have encountered and bonded with at least a hundred or more different demons in that time."

Lupin groaned. "Is that why he is-"

Snape cut him off. "I will get to that, if you let me finish." he said curtly. Lupin bit his tongue, but said nothing. Satisfied, Snape continued. "With the runes and rituals preformed, it seems that Draco imprinted himself on the creatures that fed from him, and vice versa. Had his mind been truly broken, he would be at their mercy, but since he was recovered in time, he should be able to summon them and maintain a level of control over them. How much, I cannot say, but it should be looked into."

Lupin shook his head. "What was You-Know-Who's plan in all of this? What was the point? Just to punish him?"

Snape scoffed. "If the Dark Lord wanted to simply punish Draco, he would have done it personally, brutally, and Draco would be either broken or dead. This was an experiment, and Draco was volunteered."

"Experiment? What was the end game?"

Snape sighed. "I believe that the Dark Lord wished to stabilize the possession process, along with the werewolf and vampiric mutations. I believe he meant to use it on himself."

Lupin's mouth dropped open. "Sweet Merlin, if he had done it…"

Snape scoffed. "Exactly. None of us would still be here."

Lupin let out a nervous laugh. "I can only hope that the fact we broke it up helps us in some way."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Back to the matter at hand. About Mr. Malfoy. It seems that when Draco was given to the Doctor, the Dark Lord put a soul-binding blood ward on him to prevent his escape, or anyone from freeing him. The ward would bind Draco to whoever freed him. Due to his mental state, and memory loss, this is why he seems unhealthily attached to Miss Granger."

Lupin groaned. "What happens when we figure out how to separate them?"

"If. And no one knows. We will have to wait and see. In the mean time, get to work researching the blood rituals and the more notorious demonic entities. It may come in handy later. Draco may end up winning this war for us." Lupin nodded, and extended his hand. Snape eyed it cautiously for a moment, before clasping it with his.

"Take care of yourself, Severus. Although we may not always get along, I truly hope no harm comes to you." Lupin said softly.

Snape snorted. "If I can handle you Marauders, I can handle the Dark Lord."

With that, Snape Disapparited to the sound of Lupin's barking laugh.

* * *

"Malfoy, stop staring at me."

"Is that an order?"

Hermione groaned, putting her face in her hands. Three weeks. Three weeks since they had rescued Draco from Malfoy Manor, and he hadn't left her side. He followed her like a lovesick puppy. While they knew that due to Hermione's blood being used to free Draco, she would have a measure of control over him, no one could figure out why he needed to be near here all the time. He grew more agitated the further they were apart, and he was very protective of here, to the point where Hermione had to order him to let other people talk to her.

"No, Malfoy, it isn't an order, but I'd like you to stop as a favor to me. It is really unnerving."

Draco shrugged his shoulder. "I can't help it. You are the best thing I remember seeing. Why wouldn't I look at you?"

Oh, and there as that. Draco also seemed to be quite taken with her. That was also an issue. Hermione sighed. "I don't know, Malfoy. Just… don't do it so much, yeah?"

Draco smirked. "No promises."

Hermione groaned, lying back on the bed. While she wasn't sure if she would take Pureblood-Crazy Malfoy over this one, she was still pissed that these were her only two options. Could he have been mute? Or at least not so clingy? He was already pushing her over the edge.

"I'll be quiet, I swear." Draco said suddenly in a quiet voice. Hermione sat up and looked over at him. He sat on a chair that was in the corner, and looked slightly panicked. "Just please don't send me away again."

Hermione sighed. Add one more thing to that list. Their minds were connected. Well, at least her mind was connected to his. She had yet to figure out how to read his, and she wasn't sure she wanted to anyways.

"No, Draco. I don't want you to leave. Just… give me some quiet time, okay?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, Mistress." he replied, smirking slightly.

Hermione groaned again. "Don't call me that."

"Yes, Mistress."

Hermione screamed internally, causing Draco to flinch. Why couldn't his whole personality been wiped? Why did he have to continue to be an annoying ferret?

"Because being annoying is hardwired into me. As are my good looks, class, and genius mind." Draco responded cheekily.

Hermione covered her face with a pillow, and hoped she woke up soon. This dream was getting frustrating already.

* * *

"I don't like it, Arthur. It isn't right to leave them alone for so long!"

Arthur Weasley closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before responding. "Molly, Hermione is a grown up. Besides, even though Draco seems to be smitten by her, she obviously is not returning the feeling. If anything, he is driving her crazy."

"All the more reason to separate them!" Molly snapped.

Arthur sighed. "Dear, it isn't that simple, and you know it. You remember what happened two weeks ago."

Molly chewed her tongue, and resumed chopping the vegetables for tonight dinner. How could she forget? Hermione, desperate for alone time, had ordered Draco to leave her alone. Draco had spent about fifteen minutes in the basement before he had a mental breakdown, and started opening demonic portals unintentionally. It took the combined effort of Arthur, Minerva, Alastor, Tonks, Lupin, Harry, Ron, the twins and herself the better part of an hour to banish all of the creatures and close the portals. When they found Draco, he was curled up in a ball in the corner whispering Hermione's name. As soon as Hermione said he could see her, he bolted up the stairs and rested his head in her lap, while she calmed him down. That was the first night they slept together in the same room, much to Molly's displeasure. And since then, he followed her everywhere but the loo.

"Regardless of what happened, the fact remains that this isn't healthy. Hermione needs her space, and that boy refuses to give it to her." she said with an air of finality.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew better than to argue.

* * *

The tension was palpable. The members of the Order of the Phoenix sat and stood around the kitchen table. Lupin had called this emergency meeting, and had insisted that Draco be present. Everyone in the room had been stealing glances and sneers at the pale, blonde person who sat among them. And it was getting on his nerves.

"I swear to Salazar, Weasley, if you look at me again, I will make sure you can't look at anything permanently." Draco growled.

Within a second, Ron had his wand out and was pointing it at Draco. "Try it, Malfoy. Don't mistake us letting you stay here as us forgiving you for being a Death Eater, arsehole." Ron spat.

"Ronald Weasley, you put that wand away and watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley snarled at him.

Draco's eyes narrowed, and slowly began to darken. Hermione, sensing danger, grabbed his hand under the table, and squeezed it hard. Draco turned to her, and looked at her questioningly, his eyes rapidly returning to normal.

"Relax." Hermione whispered to him. Draco opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione cut him off. "That's an order." she said, cringing slightly. She hated using her power over him, but the last thing they needed was for a fight to break out.

Draco barely nodded, but still looked upset. "Yes, Mistress." he muttered under his breath.

Anything else that would have been said was cut off by the doors to the kitchen swinging open, revealing Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Minerva McGonagall: the three Secret-Keepers of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Sorry for the delay, everyone." Lupin began. "We had to get some facts straight, and consult some other people before we decided on a plan of action." There were a few nods around the table, but no one said anything. The silence was deafening.

Kingsley cleared his throat softly, and started the meeting. "Well, as you know, Severus was able to get some more information about what happened to Mr. Malfoy and this 'Doctor' that everyone has heard about. A surviving Nazi veteran from Germany, he dedicated his life to cross-species genetics and demonic rituals. A curious pairing, but to someone who had access to blood magic and time, he was someone who, had he not died in the assault on Malfoy Manor, may have won the war for the Dark Lord." Kingsley paused as he let the gravity of that statement sink in.

"Well, thank Merlin we took care of that problem." Fred Weasley muttered, receiving nods and sighs of relief in response.

"Well… not quite." Lupin said, chilling the room again.

"Due to the unique nature of the spells and rituals performed on Mr. Malfoy, we aren't one hundred percent sure that You-Know-Who won't be able to regain control over him." McGonagall explained. Everyone in the room glanced at Draco, who looked down at his hands. The thought of being forced to serve the Dark Lord was gut-wrenching. He would kill himself before going back there.

He was pulled out of his thought by Hermione grabbing his hand again. He looked up at her, and she offered a small smile back. He tried to pull back on his mask of indifference, but it refused to come back.

"Mr. Malfoy, rest assured that we are doing everything in our power to make sure that won't happen." Kingsley said in his deep, smooth voice. Draco gave him a nod, and looked back down at his hands, now being caressed absentmindedly by Hermione's thumb. He focused on that feeling as much as he could, pushing his fear and anger back down.

"Why don't we just off him then?" Ron muttered under his breath.

Draco glared at him, and started to stand up, before Hermione pulled him back down. "Malfoy, not now. Ignore him." she whispered in his ear. Draco growled under his breath, but remained seated.

McGonagall, on the other hand, was not going to let that one slide. "Mr. Weasley, while you may have been sworn in as a Member of the Order, we do have the right to excommunicate you, and we will if you continue to behave so childishly. We are at war, and your attitude is not helping us. If you cannot move past your childhood rivalries, then please leave the room, and leave the planning to the adults."

"This is Malfoy we are talking about here!" Ron snarled. "Has everyone gone fucking insane? A month ago, he wouldn't have hesitated to off every single one of you, and now that he got what was coming to him, suddenly he needs to be protected? Fuck him, is what I say. Let's use him as leverage to get some of our people back from the Death Eaters."

"Ronald Weasley, I am ashamed of you!" Everyone went quiet, and turned their attention to Hermione, who was now on her feet, staring daggers at Ron. "We are the good guys, damnit! We do not hurt someone out of spite, and we leave no one to die simply because we don't like them! If you want to have Draco killed simply because of his past. Then you are no better than the Death Eaters."

Ron stood quickly, knocking over his chair in the process. "Do you hear yourself, 'Mione? You are defending the one person who is responsible for Dumbledore's death! It's not my fault he was too much of a coward to stand up to his whack job of a father and You-Know-Who. Maybe he shouldn't have decided to be a Death Eater. Maybe then I would have some sympathy for him. But the fact is that he is, and we shouldn't be wasting resources on him, when we have more important things to worry about."He emphasized 'important', confusing everyone but Hermione and Harry. He was referring to the Horcruxes.

Harry cleared his throat, and stood up. "Hermione, while to a much lesser degree, I agree with Ron. We need to focus on the important thing, and that is destroying You-Know-Who. We can't spend time babysitting Malfoy."

Draco stood now, his eyes locked on Harry's. "I require no one's assistance, and I am not here by choice, Potter. But while we might not ever be on the same page, our goal is the same. That fucker destroyed my family, and its name. He dies. End of story. I will do it regardless if we do it together or not. I do not want, nor need your help. I am here solely because I am bound to Granger, and at the wishes of my Mother. Don't get confused, Potter. You may be the 'Chosen One', but I am the most dangerous one in this room." Draco's eyes started to turn a bright gold, causing everyone in the room to back away from him and pull their wands.

"Draco! Stop, now!" Hermione cried, pulling him back. Draco growled at her, his eyes still on Harry, who glared back defiantly. "Harry, please, back off! Draco, sit down now! That is an order!" Draco growled at her, but sat down quickly. He shot her a dirty look, and crossed his arms, obviously pissed.

Hermione was going to calm him down more, but she was pulled away suddenly by Lupin, who moved next to Draco and grabbed his face and pulled his gaze on him. Lupin stared into his eyes, and then, to the bewilderment of everyone, sniffed his neck.

"Uh, Professor?" Harry asked cautiously. "What are you doing?"

Lupin pulled away from Draco, and took a step back. "He smells of pack."

Everyone in the room shared confused looks, not quite sure what that meant. "Care to elaborate, Remus?" Arthur Weasley asked.

Lupin, still staring at Draco, nodded. "He smells like a wolf. But it's impossible. If he was infected, he would have turned last week with the full moon."

Draco looked around the room, trying to gauge the room's reaction to Lupin's statement. Most looked fearful, some looked confused, and Ron looked furious. He turned towards Hermione, who had a look on her face that he couldn't read. "What does that mean then?" he asked cautiously.

Lupin shook his head. "I have no clue. Once you are afflicted with the curse, there is no curing it. And werewolves can always detect other werewolves. But…" He leaned in and sniffed Draco's neck again. "This is all wrong. You don't smell like a wolf anymore."

Kingsley and McGonagall shared a look. "Lupin, what does this mean then? Is Draco a danger to himself, or others?" Kingsley asked.

Lupin thought about it for a moment. "I would say no, but he needs to remain calm. That means nothing stressful or aggravating."

Everyone in the room stole a glance at Ron at that same moment. Ron looked back at the room with contempt in his eyes. "What, so I have to behave just because the Ferret had anger issues? Fuck that."

"Ronald Weasley, you will cut that attitude out, or so help me, I will send you back to the Burrow!" Mrs. Weasley said through gritted teeth.

"Do you people hear yourselves?!" Ron shouted. "You guys want to turn our lives more upside down than they already are just to help this git? Have all of you forgotten that he was a fucking Death Eater? That he tried to kill Dumbledore?"

Mrs. Weasley stoop up and opened her mouth to answer, but was silenced by Harry standing, and holding his hand up. "Hold on everyone. I have an idea, if you will bear with me." He looked around the room, looking for any protests. Satisfied, he continued. "I can understand everyone's opinions, but to continue like this will just cause more problems. Professors. Kinglsey. While I do not personally get along with Malfoy, I do recognize the need to protect him, and I also see the potential asset he can be. But I also agree with Ron. He can't stay here. It would be too distracting, and cause too many problems. So I think we need to move him to a safe house." Harry looked around the room, and he was met with nods and looks of approval.

Draco sighed with relief internally. While he was grateful they weren't going to off him, he still couldn't stand any one of these people, with the exception of Lupin and Granger. Not that the latter was out of anything but necessity. Being protected elsewhere sounded great. But where would they put him? Another member of the Order's house? Hogwarts?

"So where will we be staying?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth, snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

"We?" he asked, confused. He looked around the room, and saw equally confused faces.

"What are you on about, 'Mione?" Ron asked curtly.

"In case you two have forgotten, Ronald," Hermione snapped. "I am connected to Malfoy. He can't go anywhere without me. So sending him off is sending me off too."

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Hermione, I didn't say you had to go with you. You don't have to go."

Hermione let out a mocking laugh. "Oh yes, let's have a repeat of two weeks ago. That wasn't too terrible at all! Just as long as it is at someone else's house, and doesn't impose in your life, right?"

Draco knew when it was wise to remain silent. Besides, Potter and the Weasel were doing a great job fucking themselves over without his help. The larger the divide, the more advantage he could take of the situation. However, there was one thing he needed to know.

"Potter, where would I be staying then?" Draco asked with forced politeness. Best to lay it on thick for now.

Harry glared at Malfoy for a moment, before sighing. "I have no clue. There aren't many places that the Death Eaters aren't monitoring 24/7, and Hogwarts isn't the safest place for you right now. You pissed off a lot of people a couple months ago, in case you have forgotten." he snapped.

Draco bit his tongue, but said nothing. He knew that he was on thin ice as it was, and if being quiet and taking the verbal abuse was the key to getting out of here, he'd gladly take it.

"We can go to my place."

Everyone turned towards Hermione, and stared at her as if she grew another head. She huffed in annoyance. "I have most of the books we will need stored there, and there are already wards in place. With my parent's gone, it's been empty. And none of the Death Eaters know where it is, so that will help. Besides, who will go looking for Malfoy in a Muggle neighborhood?"

Draco smirked internally. Staying at Granger's place? This could be fun.

"No fucking way." Ron snarled. "There is no way you are going anywhere alone with this fucker."

Hermione stood up and glared at Ron, causing him to shrink back a bit. Even Draco scooted away a bit. She looked extremely dangerous, and in a far corner of his mind, kinda hot. "Why, Ronald? Because I can't handle myself? Because I am too naïve, or because I am a girl?"

"This meeting is over."

Everyone turned towards Harry, who had now sat back down. "We all have agreed that Malfoy needs somewhere safer to stay, and that finding his location to stay now is out next priority. Obviously, Ron, Hermione and I need to discuss some things, and we'd rather do them in private. So if everyone would please…" Harry motioned with his hand towards the door. Everyone awkwardly stood up and shuffled out of the room, save for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Lupin, Kingsley, and McGonagall.

"Potter…" McGonagall began, but Harry shook his head.

"I know, Professor, but right now, I don't want to hear it. This is something that has been a long time coming, and we need to get the sorted out now so that when something comes up, we are a united front." Lupin smiled approvingly at Harry, and Kingsley slowly nodded his head.

"Very well, Harry." Lupin said. "We'll give you guys some space. I'll contact Severus about this new development. Just make sure to let us know what is decided."

Harry nodded, as Lupin, McGonagall and Kingsley left the room.

"You too, Malfoy."

Draco's head snapped up from inspecting his fingernails to see Harry looking at him with a mask of indifference. Draco recognized that mask as his own, and that bothered him. Why must there be similarities between them? "What do you mean, 'me too'? This concerns me, no?" Draco replied calmly, mirroring Harry's expression.

"Yes, it does. But Hermione already told you where you are staying. Her place. What is about to happen is personal, and does not involve you. Please leave." Harry said curtly.

Draco raised his eyebrows. Potter seemed to have grown a pair over the past year. Interesting. Draco looked at Hermione, and asked her opinion with a look.

"You probably should go, Malfoy." she replied softly. "Wait for me upstairs, okay?"

Draco gave her an exaggerated bow, before leaving that godforsaken kitchen. He climbed the stairs to Hermione's room, and closed the door behind him. He took one long look around, a sense of familiarity and loss creeping in on him. This was the safest and most comfortable room he had ever stayed in. He hoped Hermione's house was at least more spacious than this place, but as long as it wasn't similar to the Weasley hovel, he would make due.

He threw himself onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. The one thing he had to figure out before they left was how he felt about her. He could tell that he was softening. This would be a problem. He needed to regain control of the situation. But how to do it? She was the one that held his reigns. Even if they somehow found a way to break their bond, would she let him free? The Order was very clear on the fact that they wanted him to help them. Would they trust him to do so without Granger pulling his strings?

"Oh, Draco. You disappoint me…"

Draco bolted up, and searched for the source of the voice. He nearly yelped when he saw someone, or more correctly, something sitting on the edge of the bed. It was a demon. That much was clear, but it was unlike any other that he had seen before. It took the form of a beautiful young woman, its long, auburn hair strategically covering its luscious breasts. Draco could see small, black wings protruding out of its back, and when it grinned at him, he could see its elongated incisors.

"Who the fuck are you, demon?" Draco spat. He was getting sick of not having control of his powers.

"I am the answer to your problems, baby." the demon cooed. "You know as well as I do that the fastest way to wiggle yourself free from your collar is to seduce your master, then manipulate her to set you free."

Draco eyed the demon carefully. This thought had crossed his mind, but being surrounded by the rest of the Order had convinced him that play was not wise. However, this new situation would leave them with plenty of alone time.

"Mmm… I can see the wheels turning. If you decide to free yourself, I can help. I can manipulate the body, and young, naïve girls have such trouble differentiating the wants of the mind and the lusts of the body. This could be so much fun…" The demon grinned, swaying its body erotically.

Draco smirked. "Alright. So if I decide to go through it, how do I get in touch with you?"

The demon turned its head towards the door, and the sounds of footsteps approaching. It stood and backed away from him slowly. "Just summon me, baby. The name's Mahalath."

**A/N: If you have read some of my other stories that I started, I decided that I would concentrate on one story at a time. However, I love so many aspects of the other stories, so elements will be combined from the other stories. However, characters and rules do not necessarily cross over. And I don't plan on being predictable. Sorry for the wait. - DeathDealerWolf**


End file.
